Variant
by Schiff Thomas
Summary: The crew of the enterprise find themselves in a dimensional rift. What happens when they enter a world where Spock was never raised on Vulcan but as a human on earth?
1. It Seems Logical

**Variant**

Chapter 1: It Seems Logical

"Sarek you must be careful." One of the members of the council said as Sarek looked up at them on the dais. He had been waiting in the hall, his stomach a knot of nerves as he waited for this moment. "If you marry this… human." He paused as he said the word almost disdainfully. "You will not be able to sire an heir Sarek. You are aware of this."

Sarek nodded. "I am fully aware of the repercussions. As she is human and her blood consists mostly of iron, she will not be able to maintain a half Vulcan child that will contain mostly copper in it's blood. Seeing as how I am the ambassador I am to have an understanding of human nature and their behaviour. Logically taking one as my wife will give me the opportunity to learn and understand more of their culture and ways."

"Yes, Sarek it is logical for you to study human behaviour. But it is more logical for you to have an heir for your titles. Who will there be to carry on your name?" He asked. Sarek was fighting the argument at this point. Trying to come up with things off the top of his head, though he didn't show his nervousness.

"If the need arises I'm sure I will find a way. Either with Amanda if she is willing or with another." He said. There was silence in the hall as the men on the podium spoke quietly amongst each other. The one in the middle looked to Sarek, the seat next to him vacant, as it usually was Sarek's seat.

"Very well." He said. "You make take this human to be your wife. Though make sure she is fully aware of what she is getting herself into." The Vulcan said.

"Of course." Sarek said. He bowed to them with a slight nod of his head. "Live long and prosper." He said holding his hand up in the traditional Vulcan salute.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sarek stood nervously out in the narrow hall though his demeanour and expression showed none of his feelings. It had been nearly seven years he had been married to Amanda and it still amazed him, though secretly of course, how strong she was on days, and then so weak others. Her moods changing like the strong desert Vulcan winds. It had been more severe as of late and Sarek began to worry. She had been getting sick in the mornings and had a few odd cravings from time to time. Sarek did not understand her sudden change in attitude and demanded that she see a physician.

"Ambassador Sarek?" He looked up as a young nurse came out of the room. "You may come in now." Sarek nodded to her politely before entering the room. Amanda sat on a small table, her face pale.

"Are you alright Amanda?" He asked. Amanda's breathing was slightly more laboured than usual but not to an extreme.

"I'm…" Amanda didn't know how to continue. How to tell her husband the news. It was impossible wasn't it. How would he react? What would he say? Would he think it wasn't his? "I'm pregnant." She said looking down at her hands before slowly looking up at him. "We're going to have a baby." She said.

Sarek didn't say anything for many moments. He was in shock to say the least though his face remained in the same stoic position it was in before. "How can that be?" He asked. "You're body should not be able to conceive a Vulcan child."

"It seems it has Ambassador." The nurse said. "This is nothing short of a miracle."

"Can she bring it to full term?" Sarek asked. He knew that giving birth to a human child was much different than giving birth to a Vulcan child. A human child only took nine months to bring to full term on its own. A Vulcan child required being in the womb for nearly eighteen months. Almost double that of a human. Would her body be able to handle the stress of it, on top of the question, would the baby be nourished enough inside a human body to maintain life.

"Not on her own no." The nurse said. "With help there is still a strong chance that the baby will die. An estimated eighty six percent chance that the child will die." She said. She paused a moment before adding. "And a seventy seven percent chance that neither of them will survive."

"And if the help is not available?" He asked.

"Then the chances of death are increased. For the child to ninety six percent. Both to eighty nine percent."

"No." Sarek said. "I won't allow it." He turned from his wife.

"Sarek." Amanda said. "I know the chances are slim." She said. "But I'm not aborting this child." She said. "I understood what it meant when I married you. I knew what I was getting myself into. I had hoped for this opportunity. I want this child Sarek."

"The chances of fatality are to great. This child is going to die and there is a strong chance it will take you with it. The logical thing to do would be to abort it." Amanda shook her head.

"I will not." She said. "I've always wanted a child Sarek. More than you'd ever know. And I know you will never understand it. It's a human emotion I know… emotions are looked down upon here. But I do want this child Sarek." She looked up at him and met his gaze. "In the seven years we have been married I had never once asked you for anything. But I'm asking you for this one thing." She said. "Let me have this opportunity." Sarek stared at her for many moments before looking to the nurse.

"The help will be available?" He asked. The nurse nodded.

"Of course. We have fully trained staff specialized in… well… not specialized in this situation per say as it has never… been dealt with before. Not in this case anyway. What would happen is, for Amanda's safety, she will bring the child to term as long as she can… for the average human pregnancy is nine months I'll estimate she'll be able to bring the child to nine months at the least. Maybe thirteen at the most. After that we will need to do a caesarean and bring the child to full term in an artificial womb."

"What of the blood type differences?" Sarek asked. The nurse nodded slightly knowing this would come up.

"The child is also half human. It's blood will hopefully contain equal amounts of copper and iron from both races. The iron in Amanda's blood will be enough to sustain it for the first little while. The artificial womb will do the rest. Once the child is in the artificial womb it will be much safer for both. Death expectancy decreased to nearly twenty six percent. It's the first nine to thirteen months that will be the most difficult."

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?" Sarek asked. Amanda nodded.

"I want a child. And you need an heir. It seems…. Logical."

((a/n: Short chapter I know… it's an intro what do you expect? Lulz anyway it will be getting longer as it progresses… right now it is 3:30 am and I am tired as hell… ha ha ha so please read and review))


	2. I Will Name Him Spock

**Variant**

Chapter 2: I Will Name Him Spock

"I'm afraid the news isn't good." The nurse looked to Amanda her face emotionless. It almost made it harder for Amanda that the nurse didn't seemed effected by the news. Though she was used to Vulcan's lack of visible emotion at a time like this it would have been welcomed. Maybe made it easier. "There's nothing we can do for him."

Amanda felt tears prick her eyes as she looked down at her husband laying in the large bed in his home. She was nearing her sixth month of pregnancy and even now it was difficult for her.

"How long does he have?" Amanda asked. "Will he at least live to see his son?" She asked. The nurse shook her head.

"He has maybe two months left. That's if he doesn't have another attack. The state of his heart is weak." Amanda felt the tears now running down her cheeks. She had always thought that Sarek would live longer than her. Vulcan's naturally live to be almost two hundred fifty years old. Sarek was only a mere ninety eight years of age.

She took hold of Sarek's hand who slightly stirred in his sleep but did not wake up. She glanced over and saw the nurse leaving the room. "I will not leave you." She said placing a kiss upon her husbands hand. She knew that had he been awake he would have disdained the sudden display of emotion, though he would not have said anything.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Amanda sat in the small room her hand over her stomach. The stitches the lined her stomach were healing well. As predicted her body had started rejecting the living form inside it though it had happened earlier than predicted. She had carried the child for only seven months. The chances of it's survival now where slim.

She placed her hand on the small clear plastic box that served as the artificial womb. She closed her eyes. Sarek had passed away that morning. Sooner than anticipated. Everything was happening so fast. She had lost her husband, and the chances of loosing this child where great. What had the nurse said? fifteen percent chance of survival.

She opened her eyes again and looked down at the infant. He didn't look like much. His body wasn't fully formed, his skin a stark green in colour.

"I won't lose you little one." She said. "I won't lose you both." She ran her hand over the plastic again.

"Amanda?" She turned and saw T'Drai entering the room. T'Drai worked in Sarek's home since before she had met Sarek. The two women had become very close friends in her time on Vulcan. "Are you alright?" She asked. She was concerned but like every other Vulcan, did not show it. Amanda smiled slightly. She could read T'Drai's emotions almost as well as her husbands.

"I am as well as expected." Amanda said turning back to her child.

T'Drai walked up beside her and stared down at tiny infant. "What will you name him?"

"I'm not naming him yet." She said. T'Dai looked up at her confused a moment before she hid the emotion quickly hoping Amanda had not seen it. "Naming him will only make it harder for me when..." She paused. "If..." She corrected. "He passes." T'Drai nodded. It seemed logical for the human not to become to emotionally attached to the small life form with such a low life expectancy. T'Drai put her hand on Amanda's shoulder. Even though Vulcan's did not usually enact in casual physical contact she knew that it would help Amanda, even just a little bit.

"If you need me. I'll be here for you." She told Amanda. Amanda smiled and looked to her friend.

"Thank you." She said.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

There was no funeral. No fuss. There was a small gathering for the passing of Sarek but nothing more. Sarek had joined with the planet like so many of his ancestors, his mind now linked to the racial memory of Vulcan on Mount Seleya. Once again she was baffled at how emotionless this race was. Even the ones closest to Sarek. Ones closer to him than even she was, didn't react at all to what was going on. Sure they where polite and they where kind to her in her lose. But it was as if they really did feel nothing for the young ambassador.

"He was too young." Amanda said so quietly that even her ears barely picked it up.

"He was." Amanda jumped slightly not expecting a response and turned to see T'Drai coming up to her. "He will be missed by many. And his son will never know his father." Amanda nodded. She liked T'Drai. She was so positive. So... optimistic. Amanda found herself on many days looking down at her son waiting for the small beep of his heart to stop. Every bleep closer to his death. There was almost a span of three days where she had refused to go see him. Trying to distance herself from him. To avoid the pain of the loss when the time came. But she found that she could not stay away.

"He's getting stronger." T'Drai said. "Everyday. This chances have increased now to twenty three percent." She said. "Or so the nurse says. I think it's higher than that." Amanda smiled. His chances where increasing yes, but they where still low.

"Yes he is..." She said. "He's my little miracle." She paused and looked to the spot where her husband had been buried. "Spock." She said suddenly.

"What?" T'Drai asked confused by the sudden word.

"Spock." She said.

"Miracle in Vulcan." T'Drai said. "I fail to see-"

"His name... I will name him Spock."

((Yes I'm aware Spock isn't really Miracle in Vulcan but it suited the plot line. Deal with it... ha ha ha. Hope you enjoyed so far. Updates soon... possibly tonight))


	3. He Doesn't Like You Either

**Variant**

Chapter 3: He Doesn't Like You Either

Amanda felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at the small infant before her. She wiped her cheeks and looked to the nurse who was working quickly on the child. She had both feared and anticipated this moment. Over the past months his chances of survival kept increasing and increasing. He was now laying fully formed, breathing on his own, on a table his shrill cry escaping his small mouth. He had just been removed from the artificial womb and was shocked by the sudden change in temperature. The nurse quickly wrapped him in a small blanket and handed him to Amanda. She smiled down at him running her finger along his small cheek, back up to his pointed ear.

As soon as Amanda held him in her arms Spock stopped crying. Most Vulcan's from birth could mind link slightly with their mothers. He had sensed her mind and had calmed almost suddenly.

"Have you thought of a name?" The nurse asked him. Amanda nodded as she smiled down at her son.

"Yes..." She said. "Spock." The nurse raised an eyebrow at this but did not say anything. She was about to point out that Spock was a word, not a name but seeing the human with her son she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"He's a tough little one." The nurse said. Amanda nodded.

"Yes... he's a survivor." The nurse was once again going to point out the illogicality of the statement being spoken, but once again decided against it.

"Will you be raising him on Vulcan than?" The nurse asked curious as to what will happen to the child now. She knew that Amanda had no family here other than Sarek's brother who went out of his way to avoid contact with Amanda. He didn't like humans very much and disdained the fact that his brother had married one.

"I have family on earth." Amanda said. "In Iowa. I'll be taking him to stay with my parents until I can get settled there. I think it would be easiest on him to have a stable family. I can't raise him here by myself."

"That seems..." The nurse paused wondering if this was the correct word to use in this situation. "Logical."

Amanda smiled and cooed at her son when he opened his brown eyes to look at her. The nurse turned away. Humans... such strange creatures.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Amanda was nervous to see her parents again. She had contacted them a few days before about her current situation. He parents seemed pleased that she was coming home. She hadn't told them about Spock yet. As she waited outside the space dock she was now wondering if that was such a good idea. Like Sarek's family, her own had not been happy with their marriage. She could only imagine their reaction to the half Vulcan child she brought home with her.

She waited on a two seated bench, Spock in a small basket on the ground in front of her, his face hidden by the blanket as he slept.

"Amanda!" She looked up as her mother came towards her. She was an elderly lady with greying hair maybe in her mid to late fifties. A man maybe eight or nine years older than her following close behind.

"Mother!" She exclaimed standing up but not moving from her spot. Her mother came up to her and hugged her. "Oh I've missed you both." She said turning to hug her father. Her father smiled and moved away from her accidently knocking his foot gently against the small basket. He looked down making sure he didn't trip over it and was shocked to see something under the blanket move.

"Amanda?" Her father asked still staring at the basket. Amanda looked away from her mother, both women looking to him. Amanda realized what he was staring at and decided it was now or never.

"Mom, dad." She said moving to the basket again. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." She sat down and pulled the blanket off of her son. He looked up at her his body wiggling a bit in excitement of seeing his mother. She took Spock out of the basket and held him in her arms. "This is my son. Spock." She said. She looked up at her parents waiting for their reaction.

"You didn't tell us you had a son." Her father said blankly. To be honest they where both shocked. Neither of them knew how to react to the pointed eared infant.

"I wanted to wait." She said. "So that you could meet him. Would you like to hold him." Her father quickly shook his head and turned away from her moving towards a near by coffee shop. Her mother sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Amanda. I know you were hopping for us to be happy for you but..." She paused not knowing what to say. "He's not... human." She said.

"No..." Amanda said. "But he is my son."

"We understand that Amanda but you realize... it's going to take some getting used to." She told her.

"I understand." Amanda said. "It took me a while getting used to Vulcans. I can only imagine how you feel right now."

"It probably would have been easier had you told us before you came. Given us some time." She told her hugging her daughter, careful of the infant in her arms.

"I was scared I guess." She said. "That you wouldn't want me back if I did." She looked down at Spock and smiled down at him. "I have no where else."

Her mother smiled and hugged her again. "You will always have a home here. No matter what." She looked down at Spock and smiled at him. "He is kinda cute." Amanda smiled.

"He is." She agreed. "He looks like his father."

"That he does. What did you name him?" She asked as her husband came back over to them, a large coffee in his hands. Black no doubt, Amanda guessed.

"Spock." She said. "It means Miracle in Vulcan." She said. "It seemed fitting as he survived the nearly impossible. He almost died."

"Pity he didn't." She heard her father mumble. As soon as the older man came near again Spock started crying.

Amanda and her mother laughed.

"Don't think he likes you either."

((A.N. Think my chapters are going to continue being about this long. Lol seems like a decent length to me... might have some longer ones. What you all think? Crew of the Enterprise NCC-1701 coming soon! Or at least some of them... debating who I want in this...))


	4. Explaining this To Mother

**Variant**

Chapter 4: Explaining This to Mother

_16 years later_

"So what was it like?" Amanda looked up at her friend over her coffee cup, stirring the fluid slowly with the small silver spoon.

"What was what like?" Amanda asked. Maria smiled.

"Raising a child on your own?" Amanda had just met Maria a few days ago. Maria had showed up at her work on her night shift and they had talked all night. As of now they sat in Amanda's small kitchen drinking coffees. Amanda was telling Maria about her husband Rick and her two children though she had left out names. She had told her that she had been previously married and had raised her eldest for four years alone before she met Rick.

"It was hard." She said. "Especially once he entered school." She sighed. "I had to take him out and put him into private school. Half way through though I had to put him back into public because I couldn't afford it." Maria flinched.

"Ouch." She said. "Hows he doing now?" She asked.

Amanda shrugged. "He's having some difficulties. Not academically, academically he's considered a genius." She said. "But socially."

"He a bit of a nerd?" Amanda shook her head.

"No he's-"

"Mom?" She flinched slightly as she heard her son come into the house. Maria turned and paused as she saw a sixteen year old boy walk into the kitchen. "Who's this?" He asked moving to one of the cupboards pulling out a glass.

"This is Maria." Amanda said smiling at him. Maria stared at him. He looked like a normal sixteen year old boy for the most part. He wore blue jeans with a tear in the right knee, a black Asylum T-Shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. Kind of retro for the times but stylish none-the-less. Or what was considered style for a teenager. His hair was black and slightly spiked in the front. What threw her off though, was the slight slant of his eyebrows and the point of his ears. "Maria, this is my oldest son, Spock." Spock smiled at Maria though frowned when he noticed she was staring at him. Great it's started again.

"Hi." Spock said simply. Maria didn't say anything as she continued to stare at him. Spock shook his head at her and turned to fill his glass with milk. He turned without saying good-bye and went up to his room.

Maria realized what she had been doing and turned towards Amanda. "I am so sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have been staring like that." She covered her face with her hands a moment before putting her hands on the table. Amanda nodded.

"He does get that reaction a lot." She said. "I also should have warned you that my first husband was a Vulcan."

"That might have slightly prepared me for that." Maria smiled slightly. "I really am sorry. Can you call him back down here so I can apologize?" Amanda didn't need to do anything as Spock came back down the stairs his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Spock?" Maria asked. "Hi... I'm really sorry about how I reacted. It's nice to meet you." Maria said. Spock glared at her for a moment.

"Sure." He said nonchalantly. He slipped his shoes back on.

"Where are you going?" Amanda asked. He usually didn't go out after school.

"Out." Spock said moving out the door.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The sun was already starting to set. Winter was coming soon. Spock pulled his black hoody tighter around him a moment before he pulled up the zipper. He had spent the last three hours at the library not wanting to be in the house with his mothers friend. Not to mention he didn't want to face his brother. Even though the kid was only eleven years old he was a living terror. He adjusted his bag back onto his shoulder and walked across the empty street. He paused when he saw a small group of boys from his school. He'd have to pass them to get to his street.

Spock kept his head down in hopes that if he ignored them that they would ignore him.

"Hey Cock Rimmer." Spock flinched No such luck. He hated how his mother had married a man with the last name Rimmer. It just added to the insults they could have dealt him in the first place. Spock looked at them annoyed.

"Is that really the best you can come up with?" Spock asked. "With you GPA I would think you'd be a little more intelligent than that." He said. He paused when three of the boys blocked his way. He rolled his eyes.

"Will you guys grow up?" Spock looked over to one of the girls that was in his Xenolinguistics class. What was her name? Oh yes... Uhura. He smiled slightly at her and was shoved back onto the sidewalk.

"You ogling my girlfriend freak?" He looked up at the brown haired boy.

"Kirk leave him alone." She said. Two of the boys laughed as they picked Spock off the sidewalk. They held him in place as Kirk punched Spock in the stomach. Spock doubled over and would have fallen to the sidewalk if it wasn't for the two hands holding him in place. "Kirk stop it!" Uhura said angrily. Kirk laughed as he continued to punch the alien. Spock finally fell to the ground as they let him go and covered his head with his hands as they started to kick him. He vaguely saw Uhura intervene, little good that she did. They pushed her back and continued their assault on him. It seemed like forever to Spock as they continued to beat him. You'd think by this point he'd be used to it. But no.

They eventually stopped when Spock stopped moving and laughed as they walked away, one of them spitting on him.

"Go back to Vulcan freak. We don't want you here." Another laughed.

Uhura stood there staring at Spock as Kirk tried to pull her away with him. She pulled out of Kirks hand but he grabbed her and pulled her along.

By the time Spock awoke it was dark. He glanced down at his watch. It was after one am. Three hours after his curfew. He was never late for curfew and knew his mother would be worrying about him. He stood up slowly and brushed off his blood flowed from his nose and lip and from a scrap on his knee. His other knee of his pants are now torn to match the other.

How was he going to explain this to his mother.


	5. Don't Worry So Much

((AN: thanks for all the reviews guys I really appreciate that everyone likes my.... hold on Star Trek commercial.... ............................. anyway...... lulz... where was I? Oh yes... Thank you all for the reviews.))

**Variant**

Chapter 5: Don't Worry So Much

"Spock you are in big trouble mister." Amanda said as she heard the door open. She had stayed up until he got home. "What where you thinking coming home-" She paused as Spock came around the corner his head hung down. The green blood on his face had smeared from him trying to wipe it off, his skin starting to bruise. He was limping and his eye was starting to swell. "What happened?" She asked suddenly more worried than she had been when he was missing. She pulled him into the kitchen so that she could see him in the light better.

"I was walking home from the library and ran into some boys from school." He jumped up and sat on the counter as Amanda rang out a cloth in the sink. She pressed it gently to the cut on his lip making him wince. "It's nothing."

"What do you mean it's nothing?" Amanda asked.

"It probably looks worse than it is." Spock said trying to stop her from dabbing at her face. She looked down at his leg.

"Roll up your pant leg." She told him.

"Mom it's fine." Amanda gave him 'The Look' as he called it. He rolled his eyes and rolled up his pant leg. There was a large bruise on his leg. He was bleeding internally. Amanda sighed.

"I'm going to drive you down to the hospital." She said. "Your leg looks bad."

"Mom it'll be fine by morning." Spock insisted rolling down his pant leg.

"I'm taking you to the hospital Spock." She said. "You can miss school tomorrow."

"Mom since I started going to public school I have never missed a single day of school and I don't intend to start now over such a small detail."

"Spock don't argue with me." Amanda said taking her keys off of the small hook by the door. "Come on." Spock hopped off the counter wincing as he landed on his leg. He limped over to the door and followed his mom out to the car.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Well..." The doctor said examining Spock's leg. "It's nothing severe. Though I would advise you keep off of it for a few days." He said. "At least stay home tomorrow and rest and then take it easy. No sports or anything rigorous like that."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Amanda smiled slightly. "He doesn't do sports, he reads more than anything." She said proudly.

"I'm going to give you a note. No gym at school." He said. Spock shrugged. Big loss there. He took the note from the doctor and looked at his watch. By the time they got home it would be nearly three am. He'd still have enough time to get an hour of meditation in before he went to bed. If he wasn't going to be going to school tomorrow he might as well sleep in. Which means he'd probably be getting his mother up at nine for work.

"Thanks Dr. McCoy." Spock said.

"You go to Ankeny High right?" The doctor asked. Spock nodded. "My son goes to that school. Maybe you know him. Leonard McCoy." Spock stared at him a moment. He didn't want to tell him that his son was one of the boys that did this to him.

"I've seen him around." He said simply.

"He just moved to that school. Maybe you should talk to him, you two might become good friends." Spock shrugged.

"Possibly." He said. "May I go now?" Dr. McCoy nodded. Spock moved off of the table and moved out the door.

"Thank you Dr. McCoy." Amanda said before hurrying out after her son.

"Spock who was it that did this?" She asked as they made their way back to the car.

"It doesn't matter." Spock said simply.

"I'm going to call the school tomorrow." She said. "I want to know the names of the boys that did this." She said. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't bother." He said. "The only thing that would do is get them in trouble and in the end it will only make things worse." Amanda sighed knowing that he was right. She had been a teenager to once. "Stop worrying so much." He said getting into the car.

They drove home in silence. Once they had reached home Spock quietly made his way up to his room. Amanda made her way up to hers as well needing what little sleep she could get before work tomorrow.

((Short chapter I know but hey, give me a break.... I think I update regularly don't I? Don't I?))


	6. Half an Hour Tops

**Variant**

Chapter 6: Half an Hour Tops

"Scotty get us out of here!" Captain Kirk said into the communicator. The ship shook harshly throwing all of them from their chairs. Kirk held onto him as Spock was thrown into him. Uhura landed on the floor, Chekov landing on Sulu. They all stood up quickly and moved back to their stations.

"Mr. Spock-"

"I'm reading a mass amount of unidentified energy captain." He said. "What ever it is seems to be sucking us in."

"Scotty!" Kirk said again.

"I'm working on it captain." He said. "I'm giving it her best." Kirk was having flashbacks to the situation with Nero when they where being sucked into the black hole.

Spock turned and looked to the captain. "Captain the pressure on the ship is increasing. Any much more of this and we'll start cracking apart."

"Is there anything we can do to relieve the pressure?" Kirk flinched when an alarm started going off, the lights flashing red.

"Not as of now Captain. We're to far in. We'll have to get out to do anything about this."

"Mr. Scott can you get us out of here?" Kirk asked again.

"I'm trying captain but it doesn't look good." Scotty said. "We may be in for a bumpy ride."

"Captain to enterprise, everyone remain at your stations. We're... having some trouble..." Kirk said not knowing how to explain it. "I repeat... remain at your stations unless you are unable." He turned the communicator off. "Everyone.... brace yourselves."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Kirk couldn't remember what had happened but when he awoke the ship was completely still, calm. He looked around and saw the rest of his crew unconscious everyone but Spock laying on the ground. Spock himself was slumped over his work station. Kirk slowly stood up feeling a bit dizzy and moved to try to rouse his crew.

It had taken nearly ten minutes for everyone on the bridge to wake up. Spock surprisingly being the hardest to wake up. Uhura now sat next to Spock, the Vulcan sitting on the floor leaning against the console of his work station. There was a slight bit of green blood running down his forehead but other than that seemed fine. Uhura none-the-less fussed over him like his mother no doubt would have if she where still alive.

"Is everyone alright?" Kirk asked. Uhura nodded.

"Yes captain." She said. She still felt slightly uncomfortable calling him captain, but after their last mission... or should she call it their first? she felt he did deserve it. She moved back to her station. "My communicators are down though." She said.

"Captain." Kirk moved over to the on ship communicator that still seemed to be functioning.

"Yes Scotty." He said. "Full report."

"Everything is down sir." Scotty said. "It'll take some time to repair. We have enough energy to move but not very far and not very fast."

"Chekov can you give us a visual?" Kirk asked. Chekov moved slowly to his seat and nodded. He brought up a visual on the main screen.

"It appears to be..." Chekov stared confused. They hadn't been this close before. Not to...

"It's earth sir." Spock said.

"You're sure it is Earth?" Kirk asked. "There are many planets that look like-"

"I can guarantee you captain. That is earth." Spock confirmed. Kirk stared a few moments.

"Alright we'll land on earth." Kirk said. "See if we can find some help once we get there. Flag Star Fleet if you can." He pushed the button for the communicator. "Mr. Scott."

"Yes Captain."

"We're making for Earth. We'll be there shortly. We will stay there you can make the repairs. We will see if we will be able to get help as well once we are there."

"Earth? Captain we're..."

"I know Scotty." Kirk said. "I know."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Spock?" Spock sighed as his mother came home from work. He had been meditating for the majority of the day. Reading for the rest. He hated being home from school it seemed so.... unproductive. "Spock?" Spock sighed again. Clearly his meditation was over.

He stood up slowly and made his way downstairs.

"Yes mother?" He asked as he entered the living room.

"Oh good you are home." She said. Spock refrained from rolling his eyes. Where else was he going to go he wasn't supposed to be walking on his 'injured' leg that had, as he said, fully healed. Well... fully was a bit of an over exaggeration he did still have a slight limp but it was functional.

"Hi honey." She said hugging him. He rolled his eyes once she was unable to see and smiled as she pulled away from him. "How is your leg?"

"It's fine." He said. "Starting to get a bit cramped though." He said. "Was thinking about going for a short walk." He shrugged. "Nothing.... extensive." He said imitating the doctors words.

Amanda didn't like this idea. Though she knew Vulcan's healed faster than humans she didn't like the idea of him going out. What if something bad happened again? What if this time he didn't come home? Despite her wishing he'd stay home though she knew she couldn't protect him from everything. And a short walk wouldn't hurt would it?

"You already know I want to disagree with it. You know me better than anyone." She said. "But go ahead. Not to long though."

Spock nodded and smiled at her.

"I'll be home soon. I'll go take a walk over to the park for a bit. I'll be back half an hour tops." He said. Amanda smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course."

((AN: Woot nother chapter.... hope you're starting to get a bit more interested.... though it seems if you've read this far you already are. Lol.... please leave reviews I do love them and they keep me motivated. If anyone has any ideas don't be afraid to shoot them out there. Thanks again everyone for all your feed back.))


	7. Does It Ever Stop?

((AN: Man you guys are reading this faster than I'm writting it. Lol. Keep it up guys... it keeps me going.))

**Variant**

Chapter 7: Does it Ever Stop?

It took as estimated by Spock a little over an hour to reach earth. Or as Spock had said, "One hour five minutes and twenty three seconds. Approximately." Of course when Spock answered approximately it was more accurate than anything he would expect from any human. Not that he'd ever tell the pointy eared bastard that.

"Spock, Bones." Kirk said. "You two will come with me. We will look for help from Star Fleet. Or else where if we are unable to reach Star Fleet. Again I would like to repeat that we are unsure of what happened. We could be going into something unexpected."

Spock and McCoy nodded.

"Lets go." Kirk said smiling and holding up his phaser. Spock, had he been human... probably would have rolled his eyes.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Come on freak!" It was just Spock's luck to run into Kirk and his buddies again. He was kicked to the ground but he managed to roll back onto his shoulders and flip backwards onto his feet.

"Oh my God he is a freak." Bones laughed.

"Yeah..." Chekov laughed. "A circus freak." Spock rolled his eyes and despite wanting to fight back he ran.

"Hey get him!" Kirk yelled. Spock ignored the shout and ran around a corner into a back alley. He knew they would never be able to catch him, he was far to fast for them. Course then again... luck was always on his side. Spock could almost taste the sarcasm in his thoughts as he ran. He could hear the three boys shouting after him. He turned his head to look behind him as he turned a corner. His first big mistake.

He collided hard with a man that seemed to be about his size as he fell over the man knocking him to the ground. He roll off the man and sat up on the dirty ground. "I'm sorry I should have been-" He paused when he took in the mans appearance.

The man was older than him to be sure but there was no mistaking it. The man looked exactly like him. He wore a blue Star Fleet issued uniform. "You're..." Spock paused not knowing what to say.

The other Spock looked to his seemingly younger self also confused, though hid it a lot better. "It seems captain we have entered an alternate dimension of sorts." He said. "We should be weary about running into ourselves in the future." He said as if this dimensions Spock was no there.

The "human" Spock stared at Spock a few more moments before looking to the man he had been talking too. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he jumped away from the other two. Kirk looked to the boy confused at his reaction.

Both Spocks heard the shouts of the other two boys. When Spock looked back at his "human self" he was gone. Spock glanced farther down the alley and saw him disappearing around a corner.

"Should we go after him?" Bones asked.

Spock shook his head. "I don't think that would be a good idea." He said. "As little contact as possible with them would be wise."

"Probably." Bones said. "But being in an alternate dimension as you have pointed out wouldn't we be needing someone that could possibly help us?" Bones asked. "Who better than you?" He asked smiling at the Vulcan.

Kirk nodded. "We may need someone to help us." He said. "Though I think we should let him go for now. See if we can handle this on our own." Bones smile faded. He looked to Spock who had his eyebrows raised looking slightly... well I don't know if smug is the word for a Vulcan, but really, it was the only word he could think of to describe that look.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Spock came calmly into the front door. "Mother?" He asked. "I'm home." It was exactly twenty nine minutes and fifty eight seconds after he had told his mother he was leaving.

"You're late." Amanda said as she cooked dinner.

Spock shook his head and hopped up to sit on the counter behind her.

"No I'm not." He said. "I said I would be no longer than half an hour. I have been out exactly twenty nine minutes and fifty eight seconds." He said looking at his watch.

"Yes yes of course." Amanda said smiling. She had hopped to slip him up but once again had been unsuccessful. "How was your walk?" She asked.

"It was... eventful." He said. Amanda paused and turned to him.

"Did something happen?" She asked. "Are you alright?" Spock smiled and leaned back against the cabinet behind him.

"Yes I'm alright." He said. "Just ran into someone I didn't expect to see." He smiled. "Nothing bad. Just unexpected."

"Oh... was it someone I know?" Spock shrugged.

"Possibly." He said. "What are you making for supper?"

"Your brother asked for lasagna." She said. "I know you're a vegetarian so I'm making vegetarian lasagna." She said smiling. "You're brother won't like it but it'll teach him to be more specific about what he wants." Spock laughed.

"What's so funny?" Spock looked over as his brother walked into the room.

"Well.... speak of the devil and he shall appear." Spock said smiling.

"Yeah? I'm not the one with the pointed ears and freaky eyebrows." Gage said.

"Gage leave your brother alone." Amanda said. "Really you two are brothers you should be getting along."

"Mother, you being an only child could not understand the necessity of sibling rivalry." Spock pointed out taking a piece of vegetable off a plate and eating it. "It's what siblings do no matter the species." He said.

"Does it ever stop?" Amanda asked. Spock and Gage looked at each other a moment before the both smiled.

"No." They said in unison.

"Oh perfect." Amanda said laughing. "I'll be dealing with your bickering for the rest of forever." She put the lasagna in the oven and put the spare vegetables in the fridge. "Go wash up for supper boys, dinner will be ready in a bit."

Spock hopped off the counter and followed Gage up to their rooms to get changed and cleaned up.

((AN: Yes I know Spock doesn't have a brother named Gage and had a half brother named Sybok... he may come in later though I'm not sure we shall see.... I figured since the past is different and she is remarried.... what the hell eh? lulz plus I'm sure he'll have a roll later.... I think.... maybe.... I really haven't thought that far ahead I'm kinda going with this as I see it I really have no set plan.))


	8. I'm Just a Kid

((AN.... Alright chapter 8.... Take two.... lol hopefully I can go somewhere with this one... sorry about that last little bit that I had taken down.... hope this works out better))

Chapter 8: I'm Just a Kid

Spock sat in his desk doodling in his notebook. It wasn't that he wasn't paying attention to the course material so much as that he had already had read about it before and multi tasking wasn't that hard. He listened to the teacher talk about astro physics as he drew a small picture of a vulcan in a blue starfleet uniform. Or he intended it to be blue considering he was drawing with a black pen. He knew it was blue and that was all that mattered. As he doodled he heard a few people groan around him and the rest start to talk amongst themselves. He looked up when he realized he had missed something.

He heard two people next to him and realized what it was about.

"And before you all start getting excited." The teacher said. "I'm going to be choosing the partners." Spock cringed. He hated projects that had to be done in pairs. He always got chosen last if he was even chosen at all and when he was paired up it was always with the worst...

"Spock Rimmer." Everyone giggled when the teacher said his name. They always did. "You're with James Kirk." Spock cringed again. This was even worse than usual. Thanks to Kirk's high grades he started slacking off in his classes so they decided to push him up a grade hoping it would challenge him. Leaving Kirk, to his dismay, in most of his classes.

Kirk moved his desk up to Spock's a wide smile on his face.

"Looks like it's you and me Spocky boy." Kirk laughed. "This is gonna be fun."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"It's no use Jim." Bones complained. "There's no way we're going to find him. We shouldn't have let him go in the first place. We know next to nothing about this world nor where we can get these parts and you let our help just walk away."

"He was actually running Doctor, but I see your point." Spock agreed. "Though it was wise at the time to let him go, we do need help now."

"We needed help then too Spock." Dr. McCoy argued.

"We did. But at the time it was logical to not get involved." McCoy almost groaned.

"To hell with your logic Spock. We may be stuck here now." Kirk moved between the two men to disarm a fight, on McCoys part, than was no doubt about to begin.

"This isn't helping. The longer we just stand here the longer it takes for us to find him." Kirk said. "Hey you think we could just have Spock dress like a teen ager and hope someone recognizes him?"

McCoy and Spock stared at him blankly.

"That has got to be the stupidest idea you've come up with yet Captain." McCoy said putting much emphasis on Kirk's title. Spock tilted his head to the side.

"I would have to agree with the doctor on this one."

"Well I don't see you two coming up with any better ideas." Kirk said throwing his hands up in defeat. Spock seemed to be staring off as he sometimes did when deep in thought. Neither men thought anything of it having become accustomed to Spock's little quirks.

"Though we could just try..." Spock pointed behind the two men. "Looking across the street there." He said pointing out of the alley they stood in. Both men turned at the same time to see a very human teen aged Spock walking down the street with a backpack slung over one shoulder and a pair of headphones on his pointed ears. "Subtle." Spock said to the two men who where pretty much gawking at the teen.

"Come on." Kirk said making his way back through the alley. Spock looked to McCoy and raised an eyebrow. McCoy in turn shrugged at the confused Vulcan but followed the captain anyway.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Spock cried out though the sound was muffled as a hand was clamped over his mouth and he was dragged into the alley. He was let go immediately and he turned to see the three from the other night. The one as he had come to refer to as his twin and the two other men that looked very much like James Kirk and Leonard McCoy.... only this Leonard looked much MUCH older than this James.

"You've got to be kidding me." Spock said staring at the three. "I thought I got hit over the head a little to hard.... you mean I didn't dream this?" He asked pointing at the three. The other Spock raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course I didn't what am I talking about that would only be reasonable to believe in comparison to I'm standing in front of three people who look exactly like myself and two of my... classmates." Spock paused on the last word not knowing exactly what to call them.

"We need your help." Kirk said. The younger Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, and I'm going to help you why?" Spock asked. The older Spock stepped up.

"We seem to have wound up in an alternate reality as it seems. We are alternate versions of yourselves. I being you of course, the captain and the doctor here being your classmates. Our time lines run differently than yours as have our paths as it seems." Spock explained. "We need your help gaining the correct parts for our ship to return to our our reality." Spock stared at himself as if he had grown a third head.

"..... Right...." Spock said not knowing how to react. "And how am I supposed to do that?" Spock asked.

"We need someone who knows this world better than us. We don't know much about what goes on in your time line." McCoy told him. "We need..."

"You need an inside man I got it." Spock said getting the point. "But what can I do? I'm just a kid." Spock smirked though it was barely noticeable. He remembered thinking that to himself when he had been eleven years old and had gotten in trouble for fighting. His father had told him that he had to choose his own destiny. At the time he didn't know how... he was only a kid.

TBC.... alright what you think of this one? Short I know but I've been mulling this over for a week and I think it's going to take a better direction.... hopefully.....


End file.
